happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Class)
(Japanese: バーサーカー Berserker) The Berserker class is an advanced class of the Warrior archetype. The Berserker is able to wield a second weapon instead of a shield, sacrificing defense and health for an increase in attack power. The Berserker's abilities are mostly improved abilities of the Warriors, while also introducing new abilities. The Berserker can be unlocked by having quests 33, 36, and 44 completed or by paying 20 Happy Tickets. 'Abilities' The Berserker uses the same abilities as the Warrior class, while at the same time adding the increased attack power of two weapons. However, new Berserker exclusive abilities have been added, adding even more to the Berserker's power level. The Berserker is unable to use four Warrior skills, which are Super Guard, Roar, Spinning Blade, and Iron Phalanx unless given a Skill+ buff. Weight cap is 45 at level 60. Skills A Button Skills 'Double Spinning Blade' (Japanese: ダブル Double Tornado Swords) A Berserker exclusive, this version of Spinning Blade spins both of the Berserker's weapons at high speed, dealing more damage and leaving little tornadoes of energy that deal damage when stepped in. The radius of the attack is considerably smaller, making it more useful for single combat. However, this version of Spinning Blade actually can be controlled with the Left Stick, unlike the normal Spinning Blade. An individual hit of Double Spinning Blade does less damage than the Warrior's spinning blade, but it damages at a much higher rate, so with powerful weapons you can wipe people out very quickly. You can also pin people against walls and make it impossible for them to escape as long as you have AP. 'B Button Skills' 'Dual Tomahawks' (Japanese: ダブルトマホーク Double Tomahawks) Another Berserker exclusive similar to the Stone Throw. The Berserker throws both weapons at an enemy, then the weapons fly back to the Berserker. It is possible to stun enemies with a hit from behind, and the throw may automatically aim at a ballista on castle walls. Any effects on weapons will go off if they hit the enemy, such as Smash Effect, Stun Effect or KO effect. Ice enchant and Lightning enchant are also affected by Dual Tomahawks. 'Berserk' (Japanese: ブチキレ) A variation of Roar, this attack does not stun enemies instead dealing no damage, slight knockback and strengthening the Berserker by increasing Attack, increasing HP regeneration and AP regeneration for a short amount of time. 'Y Button Skills' 'Multiple Missile' (Japanese: ミサイル ''Numerous Twin Missile''s) A dangerous team skill that usually deals massive damage to one area. With 2-8 allies, your little group forms a missile shape, and when the attack is released, everyone launches forward as if they were using the Rocketman skill. Tips *The Berserker has very little health. It is a good idea to build a tower at first to get you some XP, then to build as many as possible. *If you are confronted, block. When an opening appears, try and use your normal attacks in a combo with double spinning blade. *The best equipment you want to get is weaponry. However, armor and helmets are a great way to stop you from dying very quickly, Max HP up and class anti-aids are recommended for survival. *The Berserker has only one exclusive team skill, so make it count. Use a Multiple Missile to clear out large clumps of enemies and to strike the gate. A Rocketman can deal astounding damage with the correct equipment, sometimes even more damage than a Rush. *Unlike the Warrior, they cannot attack while guarding (although they can Uppercut). And due to the lack of a shield, Berserkers do not block as much damage, as Warriors or Clerics, while guarding. So take caution when engaging powerful mages. *Dual Tomahawks is your ranged skill. Unlike Stone Throw, it can hit multiple enemies, temporarily stunning them and hits twice (once when thrown and once when coming back), and also retains enchantment effects (i.e. using Dual Tomahawks with Ice enchanted weapons may freeze enemies). Do not neglect this skill if you are facing single enemies as this does not use too much AP. It may also be used as an opening attack before using Dual Spinning Blade. But missing can be very fatal as it leaves you open for attack. *The Berserker is not as versatile as the basic Warrior, partially due to its inabilty to attack while guarding and reduced health. Be warned against skilled players. Category:Classes Category:Advanced Classes Category:Warrior Category:Warrior (Archtype)